Purify "The Sunless Street" 2
Introduction June 14 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Information came in that a writing of note has been struck by the corrosion phenomenon. Chief Librarian delivers the news with a grim expression that the target of purification is Tokunaga Sunao's "The Sunless Street." Collecting the "distorted gears" which are the key to this strange phenomenon is apparently an important duty related to research on the origin of the phenomena. "Our comrade's literature is being stolen away." What are the thoughts of the ones who fought against literature and their times...... This event is a rerun of the Purify "The Sunless Street" event and will run from 2018/05/30 to 2018/06/14 13:59 JST. You are required to purify six chapters (each represented by a tainted book) from Tokunaga Sunao's book "The Sunless Street." Collect Distorted Gears to transmigrate Tokunaga Sunao, unlock decor, and gain special outfits for Kobayashi Takiji and Nakano Shigeharu. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *The rewards list has been updated with new rewards. *All recollections are now voiced (even if the player obtained them from the original event) and can be replayed in the Writers' Register. The player must claim the event recollections before the event ends to record them in the Register. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event banner on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab, Rewards Report will show you how many gears you have accumulated so far and the next unclaimed reward. The second tab, List of Rewards will show you the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The golden rectangular button under the list allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk. This button cannot be used to claim the looped items. The third tab, Reward Recollections, is where the player may claim reward recollections and view the requirements to unlock them. The final tab, Overview of Duties, explains the background details of the event. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in your possession. You may use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. Tips *Having Nakano Shigeharu or Kobayashi Takiji on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3 and Book 6. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 1000 distorted gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event. *Once you have collected 14,000 distorted gears, Tokunaga Sunao will be automatically transmigrated with the next purification you do in the event books. After that, you may access the 11th recollection through the rewards list. Tokunaga Sunao could be transmigrated only once in this event. Rewards List *After reaching 28000 gears, the event will award 15 medium souls on every 2000 gear mark. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' The Sunless Street - Book 1 '''2 The Sunless Street - Book 2 3''' The Sunless Street - Book 3 '''4 The Sunless Street - Book 4 5''' The Sunless Street - Book 5 '''6 The Sunless Street - Book 6 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x7~8 x2~6 x4~6 x50 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x10~18 x5~11 x4~15 x1 x62 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x22~29 x6~18 x9~21 x10 3~7 x105 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x8 x5~7 x5~8 x56 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x12 x3 x10~14 x3 x70 }} }} |-| 2-3 = |drop_item = x35~43 x25~36 x12~36 x5~6 x4~8 x133 }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 13 recollections in this event. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events